


The Destination

by Awenna



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Prose Poem, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: Two sides of the same coin meet and journey together, journey apart, waiting to reach their destination





	The Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very late with this. In my defence, I am preparing for my thesis defence and also enjoying the sun on beautiful islands because I can (and getting bitten by mosquitoes. It only took 2h for me to get bitten 4 times, what is this? Sweden? Oh yes it is).
> 
> This is for day 6 of the Ineffable Husbands Week with the prompt "Trip, Drive, Destination" and I got inspired by the word Destination. This is a sort of prose poem. I don't know if any of you will like it, but I like it and it felt very cathartic to share. Also it is supposed to be from the perspective of both Aziraphale and Crowley, the two side of the same coin. I feel like this could be added in here, but also I finished writing the last word and realised I had written exactly 500 words like I wanted to so I am not going to jinx it now.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

It all started with a look. A look of surprise. “Oh, they’re a demon” and “Oh, they’re an angel”, and together at once “Oh, they look nice”.

It had continued with a smile. “Oh, they’re not like the other ones.”

Throughout the years, throughout the lands, seeking the other one without seeming like you were doing so.

It was a sensation before even seeing the other one. The sound of a voice, the movement of an arm, the gait of a body.

It was a feeling, constantly nagging at the back of your mind. Could it be them? When you had heard about the other during a meeting with Above, with Below or when you had been without news for days, for years, for centuries.

Could it be them? This being that you have been seeking.

Could it be them? The one thing that would make this never-ending life worth living.

More than the pleasure of a miracle or a temptation well done. More than the pleasure that life gives you. A clear night full of stars, a meal made with love, a flourishing plant, an enthralling book.

Oh, but yes, it is them. The one that you seek. The one that you try to meet. The one that the Above, the Below, wants you to know.

And so, you do. Not for them, but for you.

For their discussion, for the pleasure you get by seeing them smile, by seeing them content. It is a long journey throughout the years. Sometimes, time flies without meeting the other. A disappointment, yes, but… you are beings with infinite lives. You have the time.

You see humans and their short lives. Always so quick to live. Wanting to do more and experience as much as they can. Emotions, moments, relationships, events.

You envy them sometimes. Their capacity for making their fleeting moments on Earth mean something.

You like being on this planet. More than ever Above. More than ever Below. You enjoy the journey, the learning, the meeting, the Other.

Yes, but it is also about the destination.

At first, you think it will all end with the end of the Earth. Both angel and demon not wanting it to happen but being powerless in the face of it. But the humans, with their feelings and their wishes. They are stronger than either Above or even Below. They are strong. And throughout those years, spent together, spent apart. Throughout those years on Earth, you have become a bit more like inhabitants of this Earth. Not completely from Above. Not completely from Below.

And there you see it, the Destination.

It is not the end of the road. Rather the meeting of two paths, one from the Light, the other from the Dark. Neither are that anymore. They become one and form their own way. The journey is not finished, it is not in the middle, or at the beginning. It is simply continuing, but this time, with someone else at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudo if you like it. You are awesome and I hope you have a great day. :D


End file.
